wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiranus Smith
"Hatred and War has now corrupted this world, we must unite as a single force to bring us back from the brink of doom; or all will be lost to the fiery void." Lord Tiranus Smith is the first Worgen Archmage of Azeroth, from inheriting the curse in the siege of Old-Shadowfang keep he then moved to free himself of the madness that came and has found a balance between brains and braun. Early Life Tiran was born in the hillsbrad foothills to a family of four, his mother "Tabitha" Smith his father "Derath" Smith and his older brother "Kirath". Tiran was born in the later years of the fall of the Orcish internment camps, the lands of Hillsbrad turned to turmoil with the Orc/Human Conflict forced his family north towards Dalaran. The name "Smith" was given to the family for its history in the skilled works of armor smithing. Tiran though was different, he was born gifted with the ability to use magic though the abilities remained dormant at such a young age he was still detectable by experienced magi as gifted. When Tiran was 4 years of age his parents were murdered by some bandit's as their wagon travelled north, Kirath and Tiran were later found trembling in fear inside the wagon by some guards of Dalaran who took them there immediately. Initiation & Training After being taken to Dalaran as a Orphan's, Tiran and Kirath were suffering from the loss of their family. For Kirath his rage and cunning brewed within him, changing his personality to someone closed off and aggresive. With Tiran, he was encouraged to practise his magic and developed it towards his intellect. By the age of 6 he was initiated into the Dalaran Academy while Kirath disappeared from Dalaran itself seemingly to have ran away with a group of orphans to the south. Tiran was trained for 5 years under group training, learning how to first control and manipulate the magic he conjured before being allowed to study further, for years he was constantly tested through many different tests to strain his mind and expand his intellect. By the end of this start of his process, Tiran was 12 and chosen by Arcanist Rothberg to train under his watchful eye as a young apprentice. Tiran quickly grew a taste for the art of evocation and arcane manipulation within itself, Rothberg hoped that one day his student would one day become a arcanist like himself and constantly gave Tiran magic books to read hoping he would obtain a better understanding on what awaited him. Third War Tiran was 16 at the age of the scourge's invasion of lordaeron, he hoped to stay and aid in the defence of Dalaran but Rothberg unknowlingly sent him to Quel'thelas to a high elven freind of his called illasha Silverwisp a local merchant in the city. As the Scourge slowly pushed towards Quel'thelas itself, Tiran aided the high elves as much he could despite the constant aggresive remarks made by the elves around him. After the scourge tore apart the city in a viscious assault, Tiran aided illasha aswell as a squad of rangers in defending a escape route to the city, unfortunately the scourge attacked their position; swarming in a mass of death. Wave after wave was defeated by the group though they quickly weakened, during the final hours of the attack illasha fell to a saronite arrow giving Tiran a magical pendant before telling him to leave the city with her remaining men. As Tiran and the remaining group of rangers made their way south as a group they slowly learnt of the devastation that had tore apart the lands before stumbling on the remains of Stratholme that had been transformed into a hub of scourge. Tiran returned to Dalaran in the next few weeks to find it in total ruin and swarming with scourge, he and the rangers fourght their way inside hoping to find defenders but instead stumbled upon Rothberg raised as a undead mage. Tiran quickly dueled his former master in a battle that tore apart the very ground they stood on as spell after spell blasted against each other. Tiran overcame Rothberg with a large firebolt, putting his master to rest before escaping the city. Mount Hyjal After the fall of Dalaran and Archimondes summoning, Tiran quickly heard of those heading west to try to prevent the Demon lord from taking the power of the world tree Nordrassil. He met with a group of Kirin Tor refugee's, Including an elderly magi (He would later turn out to be Riordian) before travelling to Mount Hyjal. Tiran aided the defence at each base. Being pushed further back as Archimonde and his charged forward. He was witness to the Druidic summoning and the followed explosion. Victory was theirs though at a large cost. Tiran accompanied the alliance forces after the battle as they headed south. Being witness to the founding of Theramore before departing on his own accord. Return to Dalaran 5 Years after the fall of archimonde, Tiran returned to Dalaran after spending years travelling the now broken land. In the years that had followed Tiran had trained and disaplined himself to near to master his art of Evocation aswell as survival tactics. After his return, word spread fast of one of the original Dalaran survivors back inside the city. It wasnt long before Archmage Modera herself summoned him to the Violet Citadel. After a long discussion with Modera about recent events such as the death of Atonidas and the revival of Dalaran; Tiran mentioned that in the time before the scourge he had completed his apprenticeship with Rothberg and now was going to drop his Kirin Tor Banners despite Modera's plea's to stay and train to become a Archmage. Rise of Veneficus, Fall of Dalaran. As the Division Six prepared a defence against the Blue Dragonflight in Dalaran, Tiran and many other rogue magi met in the underbelly Inn in the midst of battle. There it was they decided that Dalaran's security had been comprimised and if they were ever to survive they would have to flee to the old world. They created the order known as the 'Veneficus' led by three Lords. 'Tiranus Smith' 'Noble Solophos' and 'Sir James Avery'. The Veneficus gathered quickly as they obtained supplies and fled the city as it fell from the skies, Lady Joanna Mirk and Ammath Sunwhisper created a portal to the old world of Alterac as they rushed through. The rise of one. the Fall of many. As the group entered the portal they found themselves displaced through a falty ley line, their forces scattered over the northern part of the continent. Tiran and his men fourght through the forests of Silverpine before finding a home in Pyrewood Village. Unfortunately during the taking of the village Solophos was killed and set to rest the next day, Avery then decided to change to the leader of the settlement in a discussion with the Veneficus Council. With Avery taking charge of Pyrewood, Tiran was appointed HighLord of the order aswell as given many magi followers with him. Tiran's Capture After many weeks of establishing settlements in southern silverpine Tiran continued to lead the ever growing veneficus. Unfortunaely this had not gone undected, Thule Ravenclaw a necromancer who controlled the northern sector of Silverpine ambushed Tiran's patrol with hundreds of his minions. Tiran was quickly overan and taken to Fenris Keep to be drained by Thule and his men. The remaining Veneficus were quickly pushed fast into retreat becoming dormant within Pyrewood Village for many weeks. Reuinion After the discovery of Tiran's journal on a minion of Ravenclaw a group of magi lead by Ammath Sunwhisper gathered at a strategic landing point west of Fenris Isle. Shortly after the landing the camp came under heavy resistance by the many of Ravenclaw's minions, as they neared defeat Kirath and a large group of his crew appeared in full force and pushed the many minions back. In the day's that followed, Kirath and Ammath together planned a siege on Fenris Isle using a recovered ship to blast away the defences before storming it on foot. After they broke into the keep, they found Tiran and together liberated the isle from Ravenclaw's grasp taking it for the Veneficus. Unfortunately this didn't last long as a assault from the forsaken pushed them back and destroyed the isle. Travel back in time. In the early hours of Dalaran, Tiran was approached by Riordian with a proposition. They talked for awhile as he asked for his aid in a journey the next day, a journey through time itself to aid the bronze dragonflight. Tiran was ofcourse at first very quick to not trust Riordian though the aspect of time travel quickly plucked his curiousity. After being summoned to the caverns of time with many other hero's (Matthew, Gabriel, Trekkar, Garel, Durkon etc) They travelled back to the Culling of Stratholme, they thought they would be aiding the bronze dragonflight against Mal'ganis. Though quickly learnt that Riordian had deceived them so that he could gain the last shards of Atiesh. A new beginning. During the next few months the Veneficus quickly became under attacks from numerous hostiles as they ventured into the world. Tiran eventually ordered them to retreat back to Pyrewood and fortify the village into a new home. The highlord himself declared allegience to his previous order of the Kirin Tor. Wanting to aid them in stopping the scourge once and for all. Dalaran: New Work As Tiran began his work in Dalaran he begun to realise a daunting task awaited him. Criminals littered the underbelly aswell as many injust murders. He began to report this to Archmage Amary but found his concerns dismissed due to most of the magi pre-occupied on the war-effort. It was then that Amary appointed Tiran this task and shortly afterwards gave him the rank of Senior Magi due to his suprising efforts and attitude. His work also lead to the captures of many cultists within dalaran aswell as the Fel-blood Gilaras. A warlock that had recently been turned by his corruption. He has also battled against many foe's in Dalaran such as the mysterious "R" and the Ley walker Isis. Storm Peaks & Ulduar Tiran at the hand of Archmage Elandra helped to lead the Kirin'Tor forces in Ulduar, the forces aided the coalition in aiding the Earthen, Taunka and Frostborn to gather the forces necessary for the assault. When the time came, the forces stormed into the gates of Ulduar fighting against the monstrosities that lied in the prison; eventually challenging and defeating Yogg-Saron. With the guardian's brought back to sanity and the old god quelled back into the depths of the prison. Elandra made the decision to stay and watch over the prison, keeping it out of meddling hands. This left Tiran to deal with the final Assault in Icecrown. Icecrown After founding the "Violet Point" ( a floating outpost raised out of the grounds of Crystalsong forest that now travel's over Icecrown ) Tiran has been a key part in the Kirin'Tor forces of icecrown. Rhonin also dispatched Warden Alturas to aid the forces in the point. Eventually the forces of the Kirin'Tor pushed forward and moved the violet point further into Icecrown and played a key role in assisting the forces against the Lich King. A Sudden Change On a normal day in Violet Point, a messenger rushed through the open portal to Dalaran bearing a distress signal from the city. It seemed that some Violet Hold guards had already been dispatched to see what was amiss but they hadn't returned. Tiran and a group of magi went off into the Underbelly, finding the guards deep in battle with summoned creatures from a rift. The group found the cause of the rifts to be a dark summoner called Lothos Riftwalker, a former disciple of Arugal and the wolf-cult. The group fourght with Lothos before he ran off into a portal to Silverpine forest, by the time they themselves around Pyrewood Village was in ruin and Lothos had begun searching for the last scriptures of Arugal within Shadowfang Keep. When the group approached Shadowfang they found endless forces of Worgen rushing off towards them, forcing a retreat. Storming Shadowfang With Lothos' forces storming Silverpine Forest, the outlying forces were now in danger of being over-run. Tiran quickly sourght the contact of Ambermill, Greenshire and the remaining people of Pyrewood to contain them before it got out of hand. He then gathered a small contigent from the Hero's of Northrend to storm the keep in a tactical group. The group fourght through Lothos and all his minions he had to offer, eventually coming to the end where they defeated Lothos and found that he had been holding "The Scythe of Elune". Unfortunately a large group of them had been infected by the worgen curse, Tiran included. He took it upon himself to take the scythe and those infected to Twilight Grove for safety until help could be found. Looking for a cure It wasn't until Tiranus figured out a ritual, based on a theory he would attempt to gather a second book of Ur. Then, he would use the books and the Scythe in a ritual below the Great Tree in the grove and try to bind their beings to nature through the tree which in turn connected to the Emerald Dream; hopefully giving them -some- control. He then gathered the second book from Jinalina Fortness, she stole the book from the from the secretive Dalaran vault before sending them to him with hase, with this final piece of the puzzle he could finally attempt the ritual. The Ritual The Seven gathered at the closed Emerald Portal as Tiran scratched in the summoning patterns into the ground with the Scythe, he then placed each of book of Ur in suspension of the patterns; both being connections to the summoning of Worgen. He then raised the scythe as the nature energies from within it bound towards the Great Tree, connecting themselves and the Scythe to the Emerald Dream. This part of the ritual lasted around thirty minutes as Tiran perfected the connection before binding their spirits towards the scythe and the tree. After the ritual was complete each of them were drawn to their knee's as the Worgen Curse reached completion as each one of them painfully turned into their beast form. But something odd happened, as they were in their forms they seemed to be surrouded by a strange green glow as the Scythe shook uncontrollably before their Sanity returned to them. The first sane Worgen were born, but there was a side effect; at day they would be sane, but without the Scythe each night they would turn into beasts of the night. A Sudden Death A Few weeks after the Ritual the seven began to crumble, Dragos and Everdra had gone off with the Tombstone organisation while Lancy was being hunted by Garrow, Cody and Ferren. Tiranus slowly decended into Madness as he tried to gather them together, he was unable to bring them back as he was forced to save Lancy from execution at the hands of the three which then captured him. As he sat in his cage, watching upon Cody in disgust as he watched Lancy being tortured; he knew he had to stop this madness and end it all. He ripped up a wooden stake from part of his cage before impaling it straight into his chest. By killing himself he dealt a major blow to the bond that held the Seven together, the decent into madness was worsening for the remaining Six as Tiran fell to his final sleep. The Story is not over Tiran's Death was not the end to his influence, but rather another chapter; a Chapter, of the spiritual world. As a Druid Tiran's spirit entered the Emerald Dream upon death. The Dream is a sacred place of druids and nature, a world unscarred by the use of Arcane magic. But, it has itself fallen to a worse influence. The Nightmare had quickly taken hold of the Emerald Dream in recent times, with the Night elves struggling to fight back and Ysera trapped within her own realm hope seemed all but lost. It was only when the Night elves discovered within the realm there were still those fighting for what remained of the Dream, a band of Worgen being lead by Tiran within his dream form; he charged them into battle against the very terrors of the Nightmare without a moment of hesitence and with great valor. Eventually the group met with the Night elf resistance and the Ancient Goldrinn as Tiran spoke with the ancient that his powers were bestowed from; It was here that he was given a blessing to further his nature abilities and excel his control with the Scythe. Being able to finally grant sanity to his fellow beasts. The Fight against the Nightmare continued for many weeks within the Dream as Tiran assisted in every battle; it was then after the Victory of the Eye in the dream that Tiran met with Arch Druid Maforis and was given a proposition of new life. Ressurection After briefly discussing with Arch Druid Maforis within the dream, Tiran had agree'd for Maforis to perform a ritual that would give him new life on Azeroth. His body had been recovered shortly after his death from a small druidic sect of the pack that had been ordered to preserve it by a mysterious voice. When Maforis went to the body he found the wound had been previously tended to. But he would still need great power to re-imbue Tiran's life within it. Maforis wielded the Idol of Remulos in one hand and the Scythe of Elune in the next. With both these items of power he stood next to the body as he began to call upon Malorne to grant him this blessing of revival. The Nature energies sparked into the sky as the Idol and Scythe for a split second became one as Tiran's Spirit form was summoned through from the Dream and into the body. Maforis then went to the body as he gave it a final shock of life with the remaining power he had channeled.. as Tiran's body started once more. The Cataclysm As the cataclysm began to unfold, Tiran felt a force from within the Scythe himself telling him to take it to a place called 'The Blackwald', with this Tiran called on other druids who informed him of this shrine of the Druids of the pack and that the scythe must return there. He gave the scythe to a sect of druids to return to the blackwald, with the loss of his link to the scythe Tiran's connection to the druidic realm began to fade and with time it was all but gone. Tiran ventured to the city of Dalaran as he approached the violet citadel, within he discussed with Rhonin about his current situation and they both decided that in these dire times he must regain his arcane abilities to further help in the battle for Azeroth. The Preservation After months of training himself once more in the arts of Arcane with the assistance of the magical book of Ur and his previous writings and stave, Tiran was able to re-achieve his Archmage status. After this was complete he decided it was time for him to act on the crisis in the world with one objective. Destroy the twilights Hammer. The only issue with this was Tiran stood with no banner to uphold, he chose not the horde or Alliance for their inter conflicts and only sourght one solution. He had to create a new nation of people with the same values he shared, where there stood no conflicts between race and they lived to stop the Twilights plan. Tiran decided then to venture to the lands of Arathi highlands, an area where many refugee's had been forced to with the conflicts. Here he gathered everyone he could convince and set up a camp. It was within this camp that they decided on what had to be done, they would take over the twilight settlement of Hammerfall and push them out of the highlands and hopefully right back to the their Citadel. It was then, that they were known as the Preservation. Hammerfall The Preservation quickly rose in number as they prepared themselves to fight the twilight, guerilla warfare quickly sparked up as they attacked twilight outposts and patrols around Hammerfall doing as much damage as possible. This eventually led to the point of assault. Tiran gathered all the men he could at a camp near Hammerfall, hear they gained twilight apparel and infiltrated the town. It wasn't long before the infiltrators managed to enter the main building as they attacked the twilights leader in Arathi, the battle that ensued destroyed much of the building but he was defeated. The infiltrators then quickly struck out against the rest of the town. With the assistance of artilery and further ground units they quickly overwhelmed the town, it was here that the first step was taken against the twilight as they re-routed south. Category:Characters